Returned To Claim
by Kenneth Black
Summary: Yoruichi has come back to claim a place in SoiFon's ready heart. The bee will now start pollination, giving the sweetest nectar she can to her kitty. FUTA


A/N: Not a plot, not a thought in my head. . .

DISCLAIMER: I give Tite Kubo all my respect for making an awesome manga that contains some of the best-rounded characters that you can identify by their own uniqueness even if you were blindfolded and surrounded in darkness.

**RETURNED TO CLAIM**

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon screamed as her former sensei held her above her strong thighs, guided her down and impaled her on an immensely huge piece of.. 'meat.'

"Soi, love, I need you so blasted much...!" Soi Fon panted, her brow twisted in pleasure as she let her astounded body relax around her Yoruichi-sama's reiatsu essence. She practically couldn't, Yoruichi was throbbing hard and huge inside her, and yet her hips were still not a bit demanding.

"A-Ah- If you... want... then! Take me."

Golden eyes pierced her to the soul. Hot heat, so hot and staring right at her...

Soi Fon couldn't believe it, but even after she'd let her former sensei guide her, blindfolded, into a secret room by perching her on her shoulder in cat form and then stripped her down to have her wicked way with her, she just NOW started to blush.

Fiercely.

"I love you, you know that, right, Soi? I've never stopped loving you, even after I left." If possible, more fire flowed into her system. It wasn't possible, she was going to explode... But Yoruichi's words had her nodding at the pressure building and overflowing straight from her heart.

"Yes! Yes, Yoruichi-sa-!"

"I've never deserved you. Soi, thank you."

And Yoruichi sat up and kissed her, full and probing, right on the lips, her very soul.

"Soi, I love you..."

Soi Fon suddenly found the world spinning, flipping, disorienting; this was a rare occurence, and she gasped as she felt Yoruichi sliding deeper, felt her base right up at her hilt... The barest hints of civility- there were none.

She was so damned tight..!

Tousled hair fell around her as Yoruichi shifted fractionally above her-  
"Nngh!"

Yes, she was tight and clenching. Soi Fon wrapped her legs around her newly-found lover's waist, lower, to her hips. It was almost unbearable, the sweet torture of her love's scent mingling with her own.

"My SEXY, sassy bee..."

Soi Fon arched hard and all capability of thinking left her as Yoruichi pulled out and slammed back in, all hard flesh melting her to honey, making her burn.

_"Oh!"_

Clutched desperately as the woman above her started a rythm, the pace set to hard and fast, pleasurable bruising as the big member of her extended self stretched Soi Fon.

Soi could feel her wetness supply to her lover's needs, feel Yoruichi so demandingly hers up inside her. GOD, she was a wild, choco-butter-fudged beauty riding her to the point of no return.

She was marking her as her very own...

_"SOI!"_

Soi Fon was so close, she could feel the power and love catapult her spirit high up, she was almost touching the heavens... And then the thrusting stopped, so abruptly, that Soi sobbed openly as Yoruichi pulled fully out and then slid down, between her trembling thighs, right to her womanhood.

Pawed her, opening her to that golden gaze...

"Soi..."

Student shivered as teacher lapped. Slowly, wetly, warm. So _GOOD..! _If anything, Soi was surprised when she felt herself open even more, hips bucking unconsciously as Yoruichi started to whisper secrets to her centermost being, easing closer to nibble with dangerously sexy fangs at the hot warmth emanating from her small bee.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!" Soi Fon screamed as darkness neared, flashed, burned red and then celestial white as pleasure lifted her to peaks never reached before. Rigid. So hardened RIGID.

Shivering, Soi Fon reached blindly upwards only to be smushed underneath her suddenly-overaffectionate koibito. Loving arms gathered her close, soft lips pressed to her temple. "Sh,, Soi, I love you so much, Soi..." Fire still ran through her, smoldering, rearing, roaring back as Soi fought for control over the inner poison within her.

She still wanted more.

Wrapping her legs about her surprised love once more, Soi reached in between them and grasped the throbbing hardness of Yoruichi. Lifted her hips, lifted her gaze. Seared her sight right at Yoruichi's gentle golden eyes, fire flaring, hardly under control.

"Yoruichi."

And she pushed against her, trembling like a newborn kit as Yoruichi penetrated her and stayed, gasping, within. Muscles bunched over her, and Yoruichi looked up again, smiling reassuringly at the taut features clear on her love's face.

"Pollinating a bee takes a bit more than that, kitten."

Yoruichi jerked, all of her, outside her, within her, and right inside her heart. White fang flashed in the sexy chocolate yumminess, and Soi laughed breathlessly when Yoruichi gave her a nipped kiss and started to move.

Hard, fast, lethal.

Tonight, the bee was going to be pollinate her kitten with the most precious nectar she'd ever gathered in her life. She was going to pollinate Yoruichi with her love. Now, always, and forevermore.

A/N: No plot for the horny bee and overcrazed kitten. ^^


End file.
